Pretty Things
by xxcheerleader7xx
Summary: Katniss is a maid in the mellark household. Her life is fairly simple except for a few things she must keep hidden from employers, but what will happen once the word is out? AU Victorian era in the united states and Cato and Peeta are twins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey new hunger games AU victorian era in the united states. I hope you guys like this R&R please thanks! Katniss is a maid in the Mellark household(ps. in this story Cato and Peeta are twins) and this is her life.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Pretty Things**

I woke up to the roosters screeching. I sighed and rolled off my bed. Heres a bit of backround information about me. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am a Maid in the Mellark household. My family was wealthy like the Mellarks until my father died when I was Eleven. My mother basically shut down and my sister and I were nearly starving to death. There weren't many options at the time for me to do to earn money, so I had my hair cut and sold so we could put food on the table. It was unfashionable for a women to have shoulder length hair at the time. So other girls would often scoff and sneer at me in the market or on the street. When I turned twelve I applied to be a maid in the Mellarks household. The father was extremely kind. He gave me a small two room cottage at the edge of the property for my mother, my sister and I to live in. My schedule includes getting up at dawn to milk the cows and get fresh eggs from the hens. A short small breakfast of stale bread and the butter that Prim makes using her Goat lady's milk. Next I help serve breakfast to the family. Senior then goes to work while Cato and Peeta his two sons that are my age leave to attend school. While they are away I clean everywhere in the house and mend anything that is in need of sewing. Once Mr. Mellark returns from work I once again help serve a meal. This time it's dinner and after I help clean the dishes. After that I attend to anyone's and everyone's needs before finally going to sleep at 9:00 at night.

**Ok so it's a start i'll upload the actual first chapter in a few hours if I get reviews and follows for the story.R&R please thanks guys! **

**p.s read my other story the Virus and R&R**


	2. AN IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY TO CONTINUE

**A/N: WOW thanks for all your positive reviews, I'll definitely be continuing the story. Most likely it will have a full new chapter by 12:00pm pacific time. However before I continue I need to know if you would like it to be Peenis story or a Kato story. I was planning on doing a Peenis story with clato as well but, if anyone wants different please come forward with your ideas. Thank you for reading this. Bye guys see you later!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, I'm sooooo sorry I didn't upload this chapter at noon as promised. My computer crashed and now i'm stuck typing this on my phone and tablet. Anyways heres Chapter 2 sorry if its a bit short my average chapters will be from between 1,700 words to 2,500 words. However with this predicament it is difficult to write so much in the situation I'm in. R&R please new chapter will be up by either tonight or tomorrow morning thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR IT CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY.**

Once again I wake up to the sound of a screeching devil. However this time the demon is Mrs. Mellark. I swear the women must hate me, but I cannot figure out why. Before I even have the chance to address her she starts barking orders at me about today's event.

"Since today is Cato's birthday I will need you working very diligently, none of you 50% effort usual lazy work I want 110%." Mrs. Mellark says in her quite irritable and nasally voice.

" it is Peetas birthday too" I correct her, which was a mistake but she could careless about her second son.

"Yes yes him too. Anyways First I need you to dust and scrub every reflective surface in the house. I would have Clove do that but there are some height complications." I smirk thinking of Clove one of the other maids in the house who happens to be my best friend. Mrs. Mellark is right, Clove is short along with her patience and temper. My thoughts are interrupted by fingers snapping in my face.

"Stop your daydreaming girl, did you hear the rest of my instructions for you?" Mrs. Mellark questions in a judging tone.

"No Ma'm I didn't quite catch the end of them" I say back with just as much confidence. rolls her eyes and hands me a list with chores and tells me expects them done in four hours and for me to be ready to help serve by the time of the party.

As soon as she exits I throw the list on my bed and start to get ready. I put on my maid uniform that consists of a navy blue dress with a white smock. I brush my long dark brown hair and put it into a tight bun. When I started working here I always kept my hair in a braid. My father always liked it like that. It saddened me to cut it but I knew I had too if I wanted to be able to feed Prim and my mother. It had finally grown back once I started working for the Mellarks and it made me extremely happy to be able to braid it again. But Mrs. Mellark soon decided that it was a "safety hazard" to have my hair "dangling" as she put it around. do our hair had to either be ear length or in a bun whenever we were working.

"Fail to do so and your job here will be terminated" The way she said it scared everyone, it even gave me chills. Needless to say everyone followed her rules in fear of losing their employment.

Once I was ready to leave I crept out of my little cottage and begun my quarter mile walk to the main house. Once I arrived I went immediately to the supplies closet. I obtained a feather duster, a bucket and a rag. I filled the bucket with soapy water and begun my long journey of cleaning the house.

I had just finished the first floor and begun the second floor starting in Cato's room when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pressure on my back.

"Well hello Kitty cat care to join me in the shower this morning?" Cato asked in a low voice his eyes clouded with lust. But before I could tell him to get the hell off of me he was thrown off me by a strong force. I turned to see Peeta, sweet, caring funny Peeta. He smiles kindly at me before going back to lecture Cato about respecting ladies. I continued to clean Cato's room but with less power than earlier. All I could think about was that my dream man, my perfect suitor, my white knight had just saved me.

**Looks like Katniss has got a bit of a crush on Mr. Peeta Mellark. Their relationship will continue to blossom as the story goes on. But don't worry my fellow Kato shippers, there will be many Catoniss moments and surprises. Ane maybe if I get lots of follows and reviews some hints of clato. Anyways thanks for reading this and btw if anyone is good at fan art and would like to create a new cover image for this story i'd appreciate it and in return i'll advertise your stories. Thanks R&R please bye guys!**

**p.s feel free to ask me any questions about this story**.


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I forgot to mention in my last authors note that I need a beta reader. If anyone is good at fixing grammar, punctuation and or spelling please let me know. PM me if you're interested thank you.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow I can't believe you guys like this story so much! Anyways still having computer issues but i'm trying to work through them. So we have alot of votes for a Catoniss story, however there are a lot of Peenis fans also. So we'll just see how the relationships play out. I forgot to mention that I need a Beta reader PM me if you are interested. R&R as usual please and heres your chapter.**

It was 3:30 by the time I finished all of the chores. But during most of the time I was thinking about Peeta instead of actually getting the work done. I thought I could hide my emotions well but Clove immediately noticed my change in personality. In general I'm not much of a people person. Neither is clove for that matter but today I just couldn't stop smiling and being kind to everyone. And I do not go out of my way to do unnecessary kind things for people. The boy's party started at 6:00 this evening so I figured I would use the time to rest and get ready, but had other plans for me.

" Ms. Everdeen, Ms. Rambin's mother has asked for your assistance in getting her daughter ready for the party. Her lady's maid ran off with the butler and she thought you would be an antiquette replacement until they can arrange to find a new one.

Before I could protest she sent me off too the front of the house where a car was waiting for me to take me to the Rambin Estate.

Once I arrived I was sent straight up to where Glimmer Rambin's room was. Of all the people I could be stuck with helping today I had to get stuck with her. I even would've preferred Ms. Delly Cartwrights annoyingly sunny demeanor over the spoilt brat I got stuck with.

Before I could even knock on the door a pair of bony hands pulled me into the room quickly before shutting the door. I came face to face with glimmer, wrapped in an overly fluffy bathrobe.

" Good you're finally here." she dragged out the word finally as if she had been waiting hours for me to arrive when truthfully she had waited fifteen minutes.

"First you will start on my hair, followed by beauty treatments then finishing with dressing me. Understood? Good now my hair has already been washed and conditioned i would like it styled in an elaborate updo."

Before I could tell her I had no idea how to complete that task she solved my predicament.

"Oh don't worry I know you can't do that, I have my stylist coming for that I just need you to get the knots out and brush it so it is silky and smooth."

She abruptly turned away, I assumed that meant it was time for me to start detangling her hair. So I grabbed the comb and begun my long task of detangling her waist length hair.

Once finished with her hair I moved on to her so called "beauty treatments". This begun by washing her face in a potash, rosewater, brandy and lemon juice mixture. Followed by a masque that included onion juice, honey, white lily, and white wax to get rid of the "wrinkles" she had on her face. Personally I think those lines are just her skin stretched from so many phony smiles. Next I mixed together flour of sulfur and milk to erase any unwanted spot on her face. It was fine until the smell got so bad that we had to open all the windows. The last treatment consisted of rinsing her face in white wine to remove all oiliness of the skin.

Finally we started on dressing her this consisted of putting on white stockings that were held up by garters. Following that was cotton drawers that were to go over the stockings. After that was a sleeveless knee length chemise. Next came the steel corset. The tightening of it was malicious. She had me pull it so tight that I feared I was breaking her ribs. I couldn't understand why she wanted it to the point where she couldn't breathe until she turned to face me. Her bust was basically over flowing from the top of the corset. Undoubtably a way to catch Cato and Peeta's attention. I knew Glimmer fancied them and this is about the time f age she should be getting married. It dawns on me. Glimmer wants either of the boys to notice her so they will eventually propose making her Mrs. Glimmer Mellark. I silently laugh. I know the boys too well. Cato doesn't want a wife. More of a mistress, but with the way Glimmer constantly acts I wouldn't be surprised if she would agree to do so. If she wasn't rich there would be no doubt that she would be a "working girl" that many of the the older wealthier men tend to use frequently. Once I finished putting on the petticoat and her overly fluffy, scratchy pink gown her stylist arrived to do her hair and makeup. When he was finished Glimmers hair was piled high on top of her hair with loose curls falling down framing her now porcelain like face. Her lips were stained a light pink and her eyes now dusted with white shimmery powder sparkled in every way when the light hit her. I was dismissed and a car came to pick me up. Mrs. Rambin did give me a dollar for any troubles I had. I was extremely grateful.

Once I arrived back at my little cottage I proceeded to get ready to serve at the party. However as soon as I stepped in the door I noticed a note that said all housemaids were excused of their duty tonight and were welcome to attend the party. The note was signed by Mr. Mellark meaning it was official. I was concerned though, what was I going to wear to a party meant for wealthy socialites. I did not know that the answer was tucked away somewhere in my home.

**OMG! Katniss is going to the party, how will everything play out? We'll find out next chapter! Hope you liked it, we'll be meeting a lot more characters next chapter. And romances will seem to change. R&R please and follow the story!**

**Once again I need a Beta reader PM me if interested. And any people who are good at Fan Art and would like to create a new cover will get something in return. Thanks again I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I would make a few excuses but i doubt anyone wants to know about my life so heres chapter 4. Once again i am very sorry about this I will update regularly again thanks! R&R please thanks.**

I read and re-read the note. Each time expecting to see something different, but instead each time i read it it said the same thing. At first I was delighted, I katniss Everdeen a poor maid was about to attend an elite birthday ball. Then I thought about how I helped Ms. Glimmer, I had no idea how to dress or act at one of these ocassions. Even if I did what on earth would I wear. Just as I was thinking that I heard my mother clear her throat. I turned and gasped, i had just come face to face with one of the most beautiful gowns, no most beautiful gown on earth. It was a powder blue gown with a low set scrunched ivory neckline that was topped of with the pale blue color material. the bodice was the same powder blue color and then there was the skirt. It was even prettier than 's. The skirt had an ivory petticoat with a sky blue over layer. It was runched and had any small bow-like things running along the I was finished gawking It came to my attention that we could never afford such a ball gown.

"Mother where on earth did you get that dress? You know we can't afford that!"

" Katniss I had the dress made a about a month before your father died. I know it may seem like a waste of money but I wanted you to have a proper dress for such an occasion if you ever had the chance to attend one. The style may be a bit out dated but I assure you that it will look gorgeous on you no matter what."

Normally I would have rolled my eyes and lectured her about wasting money that we could have used to buy a small apartment . That gown surely must have cost a fortune, but looking at the gown how could I. It was stunning. I looked at my mother and did the one thing I haven't done since I was a child. I hugged her all of the mistrust and anger I had towards her melted away. All these years I would look at the girls my age who would visit the mellark household for one of their gala's or even Mrs. Mellark's teas. Clove and I would make fun of them because their lifestyles were so ridiculous. With their frivolous attitudes and clothing and hair to match they were all together quite comical. But secretly there has always been a part of me that has always wanted to be them. To have everything you could ever need or want, to attend extravagant parties for absolutely no legitimate reason, and to not worry about anything. You always had enough food and a bed to sleep in, what could a girl possibly want for in a life where the only thing you are required to do is order people around, have things done for you and marry a rich man who you have the children you've always wanted with. Yet a small fraction of the girls are unhappy with their lives, but why? How could you be unhappy when you are constantly surrounded by wonderfully gorgeous pretty things?

**Sorry it's really short i'm still trying to get back into the whole process of writing after such a relaxing vacation without my computer.R&R as always follow favorite whatever you like. Criticism is welcome but rudeness is prohibited thanks for reading bye guys!**


	7. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**AN: Ok i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school's been crazy, family things, boy troubles etc. Either way I promise I'll update this weekend because I have 4 days off. Again really sorry I've been slacking on my writing recently. Bye guys!**


End file.
